Staying Icy
by Jeisa
Summary: Tally and the Cutters successfully helped Aya and the Extras and now they are waiting for something truly icy to happen. But what happens when they take on more than they can handle, or what seems to be more than they can handle. Reinforcements are called
1. Return

**Return**

Tally slowed her hoverboard as she reached her destination: a campsite where she, David, and the other Cutters had lived since the Extras' story had gone public. They were somewhere in North America, even though none of them really cared about where they were. They were close enough to a city so they could still view the feeds and keep up with the world, but far enought that they wouldn't get caught.

'Find anything good out there Tally-wa?' Shay asked her from beside the camp fire.

'Nope, just more pranks and tricks on the feeds. No one doing anything truly icy that we should worry about. All I found were a few pings from Aya-la wondering when we were coming back for a visit.' Tally replied.

Tally sat down between David and Fausto and leaned her head on David's shoulder.

'Tally, if there's nothing we should worry about, then why is someone coming this way?' David asked, looking up from the contraption in his hand.

Tally shot up straight. How could anyone know where they are? The dot on the tracker was distinctly headed their way. 'Unless it's Andrew, then we've got one major problem heading our way at the speed of a Special Circumstances' hoverboard.' David added.

'A Special Circumstances hoverboard? There's no way anyone could have requisitioned one of those without us knowing. We _are_ Special Circumstances. Someone would have told us.' Shay said.

'Either way we better get moving.' Fausto said pulling the hood of his sneak suit over his face.

He was right. Tally and the others began to pack up camp, rolling up sleeping bags and shoving water purifiers and dehydrated food into their backpacks. Tally twisted her crash bracelets and her hoverboard flew to her, she noticed Shay and the others do the same. They all hopped on their boards and started to move away from their now empty campsite.

Tally was curious. She wanted to see who it was so she motioned the others on and got off her hoverboard and scaled the nearest tree. Over her skintenna she heard Shay whisper, 'Whoever it is Tally-wa, stay icy'. Tally shut of her skintenna then, in case the approaching person was able to hear through it also.

Several minutes later, she heard the board approaching. The rider stopped over the camp and began to descend, their back towards Tally's tree. Whoever it was, they were a male, tall, strong looking, and wearing a sneak-suit in its armored fashion, but Tally knew she could take him in a heartbeat and win if she needed to. Tally watched as he stepped off his board and knelt next to where the fire used to be. Fearlessly, he stuck his hand into the still smoldering ashes, and Tally began to wonder when they'd become in such a hurry that they forgot to dismantle the fire completely. The figure stood, and began to scan the clearing. Whoever it was, the back of their head was beginning to look strangely familiar.

The figure turned towards her side of the clearing, Tally had to hold back a gasp as the person stood there and looked directly at her. She now understood why she recognized him. Tally climbed back down the tree, the person's eyes followed her the entire way down, even though her sneak suit matched the texture of the tree. Once her feet touched the ground, Tally stopped and took a deep breath. Then, slowly, she turned to face the one person she never thought she'd see again.


	2. Zane

**Zane**

Tally stared back at the new special face that was looking at her.

"Zane?" she managed to whisper.

Within a split second, Tally was in his arms, barely believing what was going on. How had Zane come back? He died in Diego after her city attacked it. She saw him lying in the hospital bed, being kept alive by machines. Now he was suddenly here, with her again. A thought popped into her head. David. For three years she had thought Zane to be dead, she'd gone back to David. Now he was here, and she had no idea what to do.

"How are you here?" she asked him.

"It's a long story." he replied, looking her in the eyes. She noticed that his were just as coal black as Tally's own. "Where is everyone? Shay? Fausto? Ho and Tachs? They're all still with you right?"

"Well Shay and Fausto are. Ho and Tachs are still in Diego." Zane winced at the mention of the name. "But Zane," Tally continued, "David is here with us too."

"David?" Zane asked.

"Yea, David."

"I thought you two were over."

"We were." Tally told him. "Until I you died. Suddenly he was the only one who could really help me do what I need to do. We've been the world's Special Circumstances for the past three years. So far, we've been doing pretty good."

"The world's Special Circumstances." Zane repeated. Tally nodded. "Well, then call them back. I have a lot of explaining to do, we can talk more in private later."

Tally switched on her skintenna. Instantly, she heard Shay's voice. "Who is it Tally-wa? Are they gone?"

"Shay." Tally said, silencing any further questions. "It's Zane."

All was quiet for a moment. "Zane?" she heard Shay whisper.

"Yea. You guys better come back here. We've got a lot of talking to do."

When the rest of the Cutters arrived, Tally and Zane had already restarted the fire and were eating meals of SpagBol and PadThai, even though the smell of SpagBol still made Tally's nose wrinkle.

"So what'd we miss?" Fausto asked as he jumped off his board.

"Nothing." Tally answered. "I didn't want him to start talking until you guys got back. How far did you go anyways?"

"Not far enough." David grumbled.

"What he means is, we went out far enough that we could still have the signal from your skintenna, so when you turned it back on, we'd be able to find you." Shay intervened.

"Well, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." Zane said, setting down his now empty water purifier.

"You have more than a lot. You have three years of explaining to do." Fausto told him.

"Right." Zane answered, looking at Tally, who hadn't looked at him since the rest of the Cutters returned. "I guess I should start from the beginning."

"That'd be a good place to start Zane-la." Shay told him.

"Well, when we arrived in Diego, I went straight to the hospital. I wanted once and for all to be rid of that curse that haunted me. Which as you can see now, I still am. All I remember was going into the surgery, then everything was floating and dark. I knew I was being influenced by drugs the doctors had given me. Then suddenly it went black. I don't remember anything at all, until all of a sudden there were these bright flashes of light, there were several of them. Turns out it was Dr. Cable. I woke up in some foreign room."

"Wait a minute." Tally interrupted. "Did you say Dr. Cable?"

"Yea. I thought you guys were still talking to her." Zane answered.

"We haven't talked to Dr. Cable since Tally gave her the Specials cure and then set her free." Shay said.

"This just got very interesting." Tally said. "Continue."

"Well, when I woke up. Cable told me she had obtained my body from Diego and had managed to pull a Frankenstein on me." Zane told the group.

"A Frankenstein?" Fausto asked.

"It's an old Rusty story about a man who creates life out of a dead body." Zane explained. "I still had my own pretty body, only now I could move right and think right. I don't know how she did it, but Cable saved my life."

"So how did you end up Special?" Shay asked him.

"Cable explained to me that you guys would need more help than just one _real_ Special with what's coming. So she, with my consent, made me Special. It's like she knew how much you wanted me to be Special, Tally. She knew how much you wanted me to be with you. Cable turned me Special, trained me, and prepared me for the upcoming war."

"The upcoming _war?_" Tally said finally. "What do you mean by _war_?"

"You heard me right." Zane answered. "The world is about to engage in its next world war."


End file.
